The Flow Cytometry and Cell Imaging facilities have been combined into a single core to provide Cancer Center investigators state-of-the-art imaging capabilities. Combining both facilities into a single core further promoters the development, integration, application, and translation of cell imaging technologies for Cancer Center investigators. The facility provides an array of flow cytometry services. This facility includes a BD FACS Vantage SE Cell Sorter, 2BD FACScans and a BDLSR 6 color Bench top Research Flow Cytometer. This facility provides state-of-the- art analytic and sorting technologies to the members of the Cancer Center. Services include multi-color analyses and separation of cells, high speed sorting, cell cycle and proliferation studies and the detection of apoptotic cells. The separation of cells, high speed sorting, cell cycle and proliferation studies and the detection of apoptotic cells. The facility also provides an array of services to perform state-of-the-art cell, biological, cytogenetic, and immunohistochemical studies. Equipment includes Bright field, fluorescent and Confocal microscopes and video and CCD cameras that allow time lapse applications. The Cell Sorting and Imaging Core is house in the Bunting * Blaustein Cancer Research Building which brings together all of the Cancer Center faculty. This Core provides provides essential services for Cancer Center investigators from a diverse array of disciplines in order to probe deeper into the biology and treatment of cancer.